Of Lambs & Lions
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: When a Lamb, encounters a Lion. What does she do with her Black sheep skin? Does she sheer the Lion's mane? Does the Lion show his Dominance in the world they both strive to be the best in? Or Do they both give up and tangle there stubbornness into something even the Irish can't drink out? Cannon/AH/First Mobward/Mobella piece
1. Chapter 1

_Of Lambs & Lions_

**AN :** yes I know one of these, ill try to be quick, I am not stealing from S.M. Work except for her characters I just am putting them on strings and using them for my own naughty purpose **warning: **this is a Mobward/Mobella piece please if you are a minor and are not use to this type of maturity please see the exits they are pointed that way and that way [makes visual signs] further more, **please** I encourage reviews for I am new to the cannon piece and quite frankly I dont know how bad ill fuck up. - Thank You Amelia

Prologue 

**Place: Chicago, Illinois **

** Year : 1999 **

** Point of View: Edward Anthony Cullen**

It was a warm summer day, I had just turned 18 not even a week ago and I was standing hear among my father, his colleagues and a few of my fathers associates. I had always been aware of my fathers presence in the world of business and I knew as he had told me and prepared me for this that one day I would have to climb the same ladder he did in this world.

With My hand on the bible, staring at my father's face as he turned serious he made me repeat after him with the most stern look on his face and the most Solemnest vow a man could take.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, hear by vow to protect the business of my fathers, and forefathers and by way of protecting honor and above all respect those around me and of authority. I promise to always remember family first, and honor my mother and father. I will stand by the honor code of my family, of society, I will protect Teaghlaigh as they have protected me"

with the ending of my Vow, there it was the ring I had seen on my fathers right finger for so long a replica of my very own ring in which he slipped on my right ring finger and welcomed me into the fold, Into the world in which he had lived in for so long and the pride of the family, The Mafia

**Place: Brooklyn, New York  
Year: 2003 **

** Point of View: Isabella M. Swan **

You'd never figure a girl like me would be put in this position let alone allow this to happen. Well I guess that's what you get when your completely spoiled, and are kept from things that you really shouldn't know about. So here I am 18 years old and am being told to swear in.

Swear in, you guessed it I had had to take my vow, with a hand on a bible none the less standing before My dying father and my new mentor I was sworn in...

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, hear by vow to protect the business of my fathers, and forefathers and by way of protecting honor and above all respect those around me and of authority. I promise to always remember family first, and honor my mother and father. I will stand by the honor code of my family, of society, I will protect Teaghlaigh as they have protected me"

and with a slip of a Celtic knot necklace, they must've just had to make that. I was welcomed into the land of the man, the proud, the brave, The Mafia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Lambs & Lions **_

_**AN: thank you for your enjoyment of just the briefest words from my mind. My brain cells thank you tremendously. Still this is in no way copying S.M's work. Im merely playing puppet master to my own wicked dreams this is still not suitable for minors so if you are under 18 please see yourself out. Please and thank you – Amelia **_

_**Chapter 1: A Lamb in a Lion's Den **_

_** Place: Chicago Illinois **_

_** year : 2011 **_

_** point of View : Isabella M. Swan **_

I never thought expanding would be something my father would dream of for his "business" but I was a smart woman and with the training from Eleazar and a few men that my father had entrusted to me the year I turned 18 and I took my oath and he began to train me in the ways of this world I took there advice, I moved from Brooklyn, to Chicago. Out from under the Italian's and there drug smuggling lowlife world. But with the little businesses I'd left behind and a crazy ex that I would've rather Peter, my security shoot him before I had to relocate my whole team.

So here I was 27, the head of Swan Corporate, also the head of an underground organization that deals in the finer things in life like Guns, Property, and Art. I knew I would have competition when I came into Chicago I was going to be encroaching on that jackass Cullen's territory. I had hear of him he just took over for Carlisle, I had seen him once or twice in passing. He was nice guy, I only hoped that the man taught his son's the same respect.

With my friend Alice Brandon in tow, I headed toward the new house we were to call home. Alice, what can I say about the lil sprite she was 25 a good friend I had saved her ass a time or two, but she had no clue of the alternate lifestyle I lived she just was a friend there for me when I needed and I was there for her when she needed no questions asked and a lot of unneeded shopping trips. So, here we were the first day in Chicago and we were heading toward the house as I entered the code on the pad at the gate of the house I couldn't help but stop halfway into the gate when I saw a red Audi whip past I couldn't help but glance at the plates, of course it figures I was in the vicinity of the Lion himself, or what he deemed himself as when he talked to people. He was Edward Anthony Cullen, Carlisle's son and a player among the ladies, well he wouldn't be flattering this little lamb anytime soon, with my foot back on the gas I headed thru the gates with Alice bouncing in the seat of the Corvette.

"Alice, calm down we'll be there in not even a minute" as I pulled up to the front of the house, the movers hard already unloaded and unpacked most of the things except for my clothes and other things I didn't need them to handle. As we walked up the steps I heard Alice mutter "Finally" yes it had been along day. Sliding my death traps off my feet heading into the house.

"This, this is way cool" I hear Alice marveling at the way the house was already decorated I had had Charlotte and Carmen come down early and decorate for me with all new furniture cause there was no way I was taking what I had had with me that reminded me of my father, this was a new start for this Swan. This was my legacy to leave.

"I Know, Your rooms already been decorated its up the stairs to your right 3rd door. I hope they did it how you liked" I told her, but before I could even finish the sentence she was already climbing the stairs with a shake of my head and a small laugh I realized I was alone, finding a chair in what I guessed what the sitting room I plopped down and let my feet relax.

A smile coming to my face as I hear a squeal of delight coming from upstairs, Alice, shaking my head I remember why she was coming with me. Not only was she my friend but she was like a sister and I couldn't leave her for the Volturi to pick up and use and abuse and ask questions as to why I decided to pick up and leave. Besides, Alice is a small sprite and someone would easily mistake her for a child and try to pick her up and I wasn't going to lose a friend or a sister-like companion because of someone's stupidity. And I wasn't about to leave Alice with a gun who knew what she would do with that shit accessorize it with sequins?

Yeah Guns, it's a big part of my Job not only am I the CEO of Swan Corporate an International Accounting firm with big players in it, but I was also the Máistreás to the Swan Mob family. I was the top dog, or bitch as some of the guys called it. And I was an Equal opportunist which pissed people off, not only was I a fair person I also allowed women into my organization yeah Im cutting edge I hear in the world. But when I am woman heading an organization your going to wanna bet I have some psychotic 28 dayers joining my crew. With that and the help of my fathers right hand man Eleazar Whitlock, I hired on his son Peter Whitlock to take his place at the age of 27, he was my security expert the one who kept tabs on everything an anything and you'd swear the son-of-a-bitch had eyes in the back of his mother-fucking head with the way he just knew shit, but with Peter, came his wife and one of my close friends Charlotte, at the age of 25 that lil she-devil was the best tech expert I ever knew she could crack even the toughest encryptions and could fry the best. It was also then that we brought in our friend Rosalie, Rose, Hale at 27 she was my leading car expert and mechanic also she had a thing for toys. And im not talking the vibrating kind im taking the kind that lock load and make you pray to god every Sunday. Then there's my bodyguard and driver and personal pain in my ass at times Garrett Whitlock the cousin of Peter some times I swear they aren't cousins and there just brothers. But naw, I met his mother she's a sweet old lady and I bet all those grey hairs on that pretty lil head of hers came from Garrett and his stupidity.

Sitting here, thinking I close my eyes letting my body relax for the moment remembering the plane ride, the tense feeling of knowing im bound to run into the Cullen asshole sooner or later was giving me the most unsatisfying feeling. Hearing the clacking of heals on marble I hear the little sprite speed down the stairs and move in front of me.

"Bella, B, you asleep" feeling her wiggle my arm I finally give in  
"No, Lass just resting my eyes geesh did you drink 4 red bulls because I could swear if I open my eyes ill see you with a pair of wings?" I laugh and picking up my heels I stand and smile "Chinese sound good tonight A?" she smiles nodding and she races away to begin checking out the rest of the place I make my way toward the staircase heading up the stairs, and to the left and up the next flight where my whole floor is, my master bedroom lavish in the Swan plaid colors of red, black, and silver I grin at the thought of the plaid and toss my shoes on the floor at my bed and collapsed onto the bed letting the jet lag of the flight catch up to me.

_** Point of View: Edward Anthony Cullen **_

I saw the new lass that had moved into the house a few acres from my parents, I sped past not trying to really look at her I gritted my teeth I knew who she was, how could I not she was the Lamb in my Den, she was in my space in my world and I didn't like when my competition was a Lass. Father told me it was her fathers wish since she was his only heir that she take his place. As I stomped on my breaks in front of Emmett who had just walked out of my parents house I shouted

"MOTHER FUCKER" I shut the ignition off as I hear my mother coming out scolding, I swear she had radar. Fuming I slammed my car door and pointed toward the house just a few acres away and told my mother of the Lass that had moved in. That we now had competition in the area, and the only thing she could think of

"We should send her a welcome basket" rolling my eyes of course my mother the ever loving Irish woman just wanted to send her a welcome to the exclusive wealthy neighborhood, while I just wanted to put a slug between her eyes for being a thorn in my side.

Walking into the house as I hear my mother asking if I got a good look at her I pinch the bridge of my nose hearing a set of footsteps I look up at the time to see my father coming into the room

"What's going on?" his question lifting my head from my own contemplation of the damn lass that has me irked.

"Swan" I mutter his eye brow raised and I know he knows what I mean

"What happened Edward" his concern edged in his voice as folds his arms over his chest and my mother comes to him

"She's here" my mother smiles and tells my father how she's going to make a basket to welcome her to the neighborhood my fathers laughing, LAUGHING how dare he laugh at the fact that im stressed because now, for the first time our empire would be disturbed by the fact that a Girl, a GIRL is going to try to take my business from me. I pull at my bronze hair and mutter that 'no one sees what I see'. My father comes to me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Edward, we'll have to have a business meeting with her, settle it like business people and figure things out you never know" I nodded I knew he was right, I knew my father always had the reasoning. I'm still learning how to take his place, even though he already passed his place over I was still being mentored in situations like this. He was ever a big help.

Finally relieved that my father had gotten some of the thoughts of mine quelled with the thought, I turned to my mother smiling.

"Make her a welcome basket, and place a note that there will be a Dinner to welcome her to the neighborhood, and that's when I will speak business to her and let her know who is Boss, in this part of town" a smug smile on my face I turned before my mother could discipline or scold me and walked up toward my room to tired to head toward town to my penthouse, kicking off my dress shoes and undoing my Tie I flopped back on the bed in my room that I kept here, thinking that there wasn't a day that the CEO of Cullen Global didn't have to deal with something underground or above ground. The running of a business no matter if it dirty or not wasn't a walk in the park and the thought of a Swan taking that from me, a meek Lamb in a Lion's world. This lass had another thing coming.

**AN : **

**I realize there was a few Irish words: **

**Máistreás - Mistress **  
**Teaghlaigh - Family **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Of Lambs & Lions**_

_**AN :**_ thanks for the continued support of my first Edward/Bella piece, im still kinda nervous and excited to be on this journey. Again this is not me stealing S.M's work just using her characters for my sick twisted thoughts … again if your a minor your not welcomed. So please find the exit, and thank you for trying come again when your 18 – would kindly love your input – Please and Thank you again – Amelia

_**Chapter 2 : A Welcome, An Invitation & A Bath**_

_** place: Chicago, Illinois **_

_** year: 2011**_

_** point of view: Isabella M. Swan**_

My daddy raised me in the way of a tomboy, but don't get me wrong I can be a girly girl, well with help from Alice. But the next day after a night of much needed relaxation and Chinese food with my girlfriend and all-time best friend, but then the morning came. Waking up took me a few moments to realize, I wasn't in New York anymore with a chuckle to the thought of my head telling me "Dorothy were not in Kansas anymore" made me chuckle.

Slipping from the covers, I took a quick shower scrubbing the planes debris and the excess stench of New York off me ready for the new smells that is Chicago, slipping on a dress that was probably set out for me by Alice while she stealthy slipped into my room to lay it out. I swear if she wasn't so fashion involved she'd make a great thug. Laughing to myself at the thought of the tiny pixie interrogating another rivals thug. Snorting loudly as I slipped on flats after putting my Sunday special in my bra, slipping a knife in my garter and my gun in my blazer that I was placed out for me to put on over the dress buttoning it up I pull my hair up and put lip gloss on and make my eyes a bit smoky, I was going in to see the new building for Swan Corporation and I needed to look my best.

Taking the stairs down to the kitchen, smelling the food, my cook I hired because there's no way im letting Alice attempt to burn down my kitchen again, was fixing. I entered the kitchen to find Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie and Garrett with Alice around the small breakfast nook, with a fucking huge basket in the middle of the table looking at.

"Is it gonna bite you guys?" I question as I grab a cup of coffee taking a sip and closing my eyes there was nothing like a good cup of coffee in the morning, and if anyone try to tell me other wise, I gotta slug with there name on it. Opening my eyes I find Peter holding out a card for me, taking it I read it aloud

"Dear Isabella,

On behalf of my Husband Carlisle, and Myself we wish to welcome you to the neighborhood and to Chicago, and would love to invite you and any significant other you have to Dinner Tomorrow night 7pm enjoy the gifts

Esme Cullen"

"Did ya sweep the fucking basket for bugs?" tossing the card aside, seeing Pete nod, I opened the basket where it was already torn, I a few baked goods a bottle of wine I lifted it checking it. Mmm good taste I thought handing it to Peter, "check it" I didn't want the fucking dick head in his Audi getting his mommy to do his dirty work. Rifling thru the gift I decided to send word back that I would be delighted to join them with a roll of my eyes I walked out of the room for a moment and grabbed paper from the study on the other side of the house walking back In.

"Whatcha doing Boss?" Garrett I swear was dropped on his head, if it wasn't for his fast reflexes I don't know why I would've hired him in the first place

"I'm going to draw what does it look like im doing fuck face im writing a reply to our dear new neighbors the Cullen's" I began to write

Dear Mrs Cullen,

I would be delighted to join you tomorrow at 7pm, I look forward to the welcoming dinner. I shall be bringing my cousin and sister-in-law Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, and my good friend Alice Brandon if that is alright with you.

Isabella M. Swan

With a close of the paper, I handed it to Rosalie, and she was off like a bat out of hell to deliver it. I looked around at the people in front of me taking another sip of my coffee I pulled my tablet from Peters hand and smiled with a playful wink to him I checked my schedule seeing im a bit ahead of time, well nothing like the present I stand

"Ready Garrett?" I straighten my suit and grab my suitcase that I assumed Peter set the things in that I would need as well as 9m for another set of protection. I wink at Charlotte and look up to see Garrett straightening his tie and moving from his spot at the table with a wave to everyone and a confirmation on everyone's activities and getting my people straightened out in there new positions here in Chicago as well as Alice telling me she had an interview with a big Fashion corporation that was based out here that wanted her promising work with a nod slip out the kitchen door toward the garage as Garrett pulls the black sleek town car out of the Garage he puts it in park and gets out to open my door like the ever loving gentleman the his mother taught him to be

"Boss" a simple gesture and respect I slip into the car and with the slam of the car I unbutton my blazer and lean back against the leather as he slides into the driver seat and begins the drive toward the city. My eyes close, the thoughts of tomorrows dinner loom, meeting Edward Cullen should never sit well with anyone and won't ever let it sit well with me, the son of a bitch was only wanting to square me up and I wouldn't let him even get the chance before I put him in his place. Im probably going to have to ask Alice to pick something out for me tomorrow, I picked up my cell phone from my briefcase

A – Pick my dinner outfit out please for tomorrow – B

not even a minute later, I swear she already knew what I was thinking the damn sprite

B – Already done, have a good day – A

blinking at the screen, I mutter to myself 'ya swear the sprite saw the future' hearing a snort of laughter from the front signaling that Garrett heard and most likely agreed I laughed along with him for the moment. Returning to my thoughts about tomorrow I dont know how I will be coming into that house, ill most likely only be able to carry my Sunday with me since they will be checking guns at the door. Well I would check guns at the door. As we entered the City the grueling traffic begins, at least not as bad as New York's. We find the tall building and the parking structure Garrett parks us and exits the car opening my door with me, with briefcase in hand I slip out and button my blazer back up with Garrett behind me as my bodyguard slash just annoying stalker I walk into the building getting my new clearance for the building as well as one for Garrett stepping into the elevator we make our way to the 60th floor where Swan Corp will be the last few levels my office on the 63rd floor where I will handle the above ground business. Walking around the various office floors I see the new staff already to work getting our clients back on track I smile wide and thank all of them for there willingness to either stay with the company or join us.

After visiting my personal office grabbing my mail and messages from the phone me and Garrett make our way down, then to view our new establishments that I took ownership of a few restaurants, a club, and a bar that was originally my great grandpa's when he was out here before he got run out by the Cullen's laughing yes there's a long standing hatred for the damn Cullen's in my family. After having Lunch at "Gilmore's Pub" we finished with the club. As I collected everything I needed and let my presence be known I made my way back to the house, our drive back out of the city was a bit faster of course Garrett could've been a NASCAR driver but you wouldn't catch him doing that not redneck enough, hell sometime I think he ain't Irish enough to be here.

"Boss" he opens my door at home again I smile

"Thank you, Garrett" at his nod, I head my tired ass to the house and back up the stairs, I start the clawed foot tub pouring some of that bubbles that Alice and Rosalie swear by. As the bubbles fill the tub I strip and sink into the bubbles with a twist of the knob off I sink further into the bubbles only to be bombarded by a squeals of a sprite as she barges into my bathroom.

"I GOT THE JOB" bouncing around like a leprechaun on acid she's excited lifting my body I smile

"Congrats Alice, I'll be out to Celebrate in a few" I try to not be stern with her as I am with others, if it were others I'd most likely be shouting and trying to reach for my Sunday which I normally kept by the tub. With a smirk and point of my finger she with the biggest pouty face I'd ever seen left my bathroom, and once again I sunk my body into the bubbles and let the invitation of a welcome to Chicago roll of my back with a mumble of

"Welcome to Chi-town Isabella" with a close of my eyes I prayed to the lord that tomorrow was peaceful, with no animosity for I'd hate to spill blood at the first meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

___**Of Lambs & Lion's **_

_**AN : hello again, I am just on a roll with my thoughts I guess. Well, again I am not the brilliant SM just love her characters and again my dreams take them to amazing places. Also, if your under 18 please see yourself to the door and don't come back til your 18 please and thank you – Amelia **_

__**Chapter 3 : Of Mothers, Replies, & Trailing**

_** place: Chicago, Illinois **_

_** year: 2011 **_

_** point of view: Edward A. Cullen **_

I lay in the bed of my boyhood home, wondering if I was right by letting my father plan this Dinner tomorrow, with the Swan. I saw the basket my mother had delivered to the house, it was rather nice. I slightly wonder what my mother was plotting in her own head. Shaking my head at that thought, I didn't really want to know I know what my mother was wanting of me

"When are you going to marry Edward? When are you going to give me gran-babies? You aren't getting any younger Edward! Your almost 31" the disappointed sigh of her words I knew I was almost 31 she gave me this same lecture at almost 25, then at 28, then when I turned 30 this year. Now shes going to continue and prod. And I hate that shes doing it now, now that that Swan moved next store. I will not be trying to get with my competition, that would be like hooking up with one of Aro's girls, shivering at the thought I finally got up from my bed. I had made a note of my men to be tailing Miss Swan today to see where her businesses are, to see what I am up against if she taking over anything that was in my districts.

I headed off to the kitchen, when entering the dining room I saw my brother Jasper, and our life long friend Emmett with another life long friend Alec sitting around the table

"Morning Boss" Emmett said with a mouth full of food, we all wondered if he was dropped on his head as an infant, or if he was raised by wolves when we weren't around the way that boy in jested food tho pleased my mother to know end she always loved to cook, and well Emmett, he's perfect a bottomless pit for her hobby.

"Morning," and before anything else could pop out of my mouth the doorbell rang, with a jump from the table Emmett went to go open it being head of security, and nosy made him always the first person to our door.

"Hello" I hear him chime.  
"Hello, I'm here to Deliver a message on behalf of Isabella Swan" this peaks my interest, as well as my mothers, for we both move quickly from the dining room thru the great room and into the foyer, just in time to see the piece of paper being handed to Emmett.

"Thank You" I nodded toward her, her scowl at my appearance growing, she nods and with out a your welcome, or a fuck you she's gone. Emmett with puppy eyes at the leggy blondes departure makes me wonder what the fuck is wrong with him. Taking the letter from his hand I open it and read it aloud

"Dear Mrs Cullen,

I would be delighted to join you tomorrow at 7pm, I look forward to the welcoming dinner. I shall be bringing my cousin and sister-in-law Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, and my good friend Alice Brandon if that is alright with you.

Isabella M. Swan"

Looks toward the door to where the leggy blonde once was the to my mother who probably is counting in her head how many china plates to set out, with a look to me she smiles then turns toward the Dining room once back in there she announce the dinner to the rest of the boys, telling Jasper and Alec to dress nice then turns to Emmett and tells him to be on his guard and that there will be no guns at this dinner with a gulp from all of us and reminder to never be on Esme's bad side she begins to head toward the Kitchen to start planning before she can make it out of the room, I speak up

"Add another place setting mom, im bringing a date" I smirk confidently her only chance of bringing me and the Swan together in this moment vanished by my arrogance. There was no way I was letting my mother win, not tonight not ever.

"Your bringing a date who?" Jasper asks as he peels apart a croissant as I sit back down I grin

"Tanya Denali" hearing a load of groans I know that tonight's going to be interesting not only is she, Tanya, obsessed with me she's also one of the worlds biggest sluts and would do anything to secure her spot at my side.

"Please, man save us a night of 'oh Eddie'" Emmett pleads as he stuff more bacon in his mouth. Before I could respond my father walks in with the mornings newspaper and makes his spot at the head of the table and begins to read the paper while drinking the coffee placed there by Alec with the cream and sugar just in case.

"Morning Sir" Alec addresses my father as if he were still working for him such a good kid

"Morning Dad" Me and Jasper respond

"Morning Daddy-C" Emmett says with a mouth full of bacon yet again. My mind wondering how much that guy can actually put away in one breakfast.

"Morning, Boy's whats going on" before we could respond I hear the door to the kitchen open and my mother come in with a plate of health food for my father, ever since his heart attack a few months ago when he passed his Business over to me she's been making him eat healthier. With a roll of his eyes he kisses her cheek

"Morning Dear" my mother says to my father

"Morning Sweetheart, Thank you." he kisses her cheek in return

"Oh, and before I forget we are having that dinner tonight with Ms Swan and a few of her friends, No Guns, No Business until Afterwards please" with a stern look and a nod from my father she was out the door and back in the kitchen.

"So that's whats going on today I guess" he comments before taking a bite of a fruit and looks to Emmett who immediately tosses him a piece of bacon and with a nod my father scarfs it down like he was dying.

"Yes, that and im having Miss Swan tailed" pausing to nod to Jasper to get on that and with a click of a few buttons he was on the phone to one of our lower levels to get that done. "I want to make sure where she is working, where her legitimate is and where her, other, office is I want to know what I am up against since this is a, Woman." I sneered the last word. It wasn't that I didn't like women, trust me I liked women, liked isn't a strong enough word I Love women, just don't like them in my business. And this this world wasn't made for a Woman especially Miss Swan.

"Good" my father replied again eating his fruit that my mother placed in front of him wrinkling his nose at it, but for the love of the woman he eats it.

After a quick good bye to my Dad and a quick change of clothes, I am heading into work, not even 10 minutes into Alec driving my phone chirps.

E – she's heading into downtown – L

Reading the text, feeling more confident that I now know where Miss Swan is and that this guy is on her Tail I see us pulling into the Cullen Global Garage area, as we park I grab my briefcase with a mention to Alec that I won't be longer than an Hour, before closing the door to the car I get another chirp from my phone.

E – She's in DT near the CG Building about two blocks looks like 60th floor – L

This man wasn't anything but thorough and I might need to tell Jasper to increase his pay for this, this chick wasn't getting out of my sights anytime soon and I didn't want her to know that I was scared that she could potentially wipe me off the grid.

Once in the Elevator I relaxed a bit knowing that she wasn't near me at the moment and my Reputation was safe I let the Elevator climb up to the 20th floor to grab my papers from Pay-roll to sign, hopping back on the elevator to the 35th floor I head toward my office my secretary Angela telling me I have a few calls to return I wave her off not wanting to be dealing with Clients, or anything for that moment. Plopping into my leather seat I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I set the pay-roll stuff down as Angela walks in with a silent sigh I grin "Yes, Angela?"

"Sorry, Sir, but a lot of these phone calls are important." she said placing a bunch of 'while you were out slips in front of me' I nod as she turns and makes her way out the door lifting my head I know it's wrong I can't help it but her ass as she sways out of the room is tempting, I've never tried it I know her boyfriend, Ben, very well hell the guy works for me that's one of the only reasons Angela's qualified to even work as my Secretary she knows whats Legit versus what isn't. And is easily able to handle any thing.

As she leaves I receive another text with a lift of my hips I get the phone out of my slacks pocket checking it.

E – Miss Swan left the office and is now having lunch with her Driver Garrett Whitlock at Gilmore's its an Irish pub she owns I spotted her checking the Books – L

Grimaces at that text, I know Gilmore's I'd been trying to get my hands back on it I knew it was originally something a Swan had owned with a slam of my fist on my chair, Damn-it, I relax and continue on placing the cell down on the table signing off on all the pay-roll papers calling Angela back in here to take them back down to the 20th floor so I can handle some of these calls. I check the slips of paper and see a few from a Ms Denali tossing them in the trash I'll deal with her later, I see a Mr Volturi I wrinkle my nose I'll deal with him last, the last is Mr Jenks.

Mr Jenks, my family attorney, I pick up my phone and Dial his number I wait for it to ring.

"Jenks, Jenks, and Tiblet's firm how may I direct your call" I hear the woman ask

"Jason Jenks please, Edward Cullen calling." with a firm voice I hear her utter

"Right away Mr. Cullen" with not even a second I was hearing another set of rings and a moment of someone picking up the phone.

"This is Jason"

"Jason, Edward Cullen, You called?" I asked

"Ah, Mr Cullen I was just touching base it'd been a few since you were last in and I wanted to make sure that everyone's okay" with a roll of my eyes, yes the old man was just checking in on me since I had yet to be in trouble lately

"Yes, were fine, in fact can you find out what a Miss Isabella M. Swan is doing here in Chicago I know you have ears around you and are good at finding things out I just need to know why now" the fact that I was asking him probably let him on to the fact that this girl is bugging me that she has gotten under my skin and absolutely bugged me

"Sir, I know that Miss Swan is here because this is where her family originally set ties, that's what My associate Mr Tiblet's said after he had spoken to a personal family friend of Miss Swan's you know her friend Miss Brandon who lives with her." I had heard of Miss Brandon from the the letter this morning

"Yes, I have she's accompanying Miss Swan to dinner that my mother is throwing tonight to welcome her to town" I smirked

"Ah, well yes, and no Edward she's not a lesbian" I hear Jenks as if he knows what a young boy is thinking

"Well one could only hope Jason." a smile playing in my face "one could only hope, but yes if you could find anything more I would gratefully appreciate it" sounding sincere and firm

"Will do sir, please tell your mother and father hello and send my best, good day Mr. Cullen"

"Aye and you sir" I say

With a click of the phone the line went dead. And my cell phone goes of

E – Miss Swan is now at her Club she owns Lucky Shamrocks, she owns 3 restaurants sir there O'Malley's grill, O'Hara's , & Black Swan – L

closing my eyes im trying to picture where each of these places are there in the finer parts of town close to my establishments we will run into each other. Before I could get up to close out my office for the Day and head down to take the call in my car from Mr Volturi, Angela runs in my office

"Oh good you haven't left yet" she sounded out of breath I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her

"Whoa, Ang, Lass are you alright" she collapses onto a chair and nods flinging my mail at me I catch it "What is this"

"It's your mail, there's a fundraiser gala envelope in there" she points to the cream envelope I sit next to her and open it knowing she knows ill try to back out of it if it isn't something for the company reading the paper it's for the company and I groan knowing that there's no way out of attending this gala, for the life of me why do they do this to me they know I hate this.

"No, I NO" I fling it toward Angela and with a smirk

"I'll have your Tux here your shoes, im assuming your taking Alec as your driver and I'll RSVP you with a plus one" she continues to read the invite "oh and ill call Esme and let her know they were invited so you can't back out of it" she smirks and walks out of the room with the rest of the mail knowing that she just deflated my whole day, but not before my phone chirped again

E – Miss Swan is on her way, Speedily back home – L


End file.
